


Dziewczyna sprzed lat

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Niełatwo jest być samotną matką dorastającej nastolatki (Fikaton, dzień 5.)





	Dziewczyna sprzed lat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane piosenką "She used to be mine". Betowała SzmaragDrac.

**Dziewczyna sprzed lat**

 

— Mamo, wychodzę. Wrócę późno.  
Ellen odwraca się i zamiera na moment. Jo, jej zafascynowana sztukami walki i kolekcjonująca noże piętnastolatka, ma na sobie zwiewną i stanowczo zbyt krótką sukienkę w drobne różowe kwiatuszki.  
— Z kim, dokąd i skąd wytrzasnęłaś ten strój? — pyta Ellen, zanim uświadamia sobie, że ostatnia część jest nie tyle pytaniem, ile wyrażeniem zdziwienia.  
— A co, źle wyglądam? — Jo marszczy nos, wychodzi zza kontuaru i usiłuje przejrzeć się w szybie automatu do gier.  
Jeden z dwóch pijących pod ścianą łowców gwiżdże na jej widok, ale wystarczy groźne spojrzenie Ellen, by na powrót skupił całą swoją uwagę na whiskey. To stali bywalcy zajazdu, wiedzą już, że z panią Harvelle lepiej nie zaczynać. A już szczególnie kiedy w grę wchodzi jej córka.  
— Nie, po prostu myślałam, że nie lubisz sukienek — odpowiada ostrożnie Ellen, zastanawiając się, jaką strategię przyjąć, by najlepiej wybadać, z którym z kolegów umówiła się jej córka. Bo że chodzi o chłopaka, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.  
Jo chyba też bez trudu zgaduje, co tak naprawdę ma na myśli jej matka.  
— A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? — odgryza się z nagłą złością tak charakterystyczną dla jej wieku.  
— Hola, młoda damo! — Elleen odkłada ścierkę, by pogrozić córce palcem. — Nie tym tonem. Ponawiam pytanie. Z kim i dokąd idziesz?  
Jo wygląda, jakby miała ochotę znów się odszczeknąć, ale szybko się opanowuje. Obie wiedzą, że w ich rodzinie takie pytania to nie kwestia kontroli. Nawet Jo, która była wtedy małą dziewczynką, pamięta dobrze te pełne napięcia dni oczekiwania na ojca, który pojechał na polowanie, nie mówiąc im, gdzie i na co poluje ani kiedy wróci. A także ten dzień, kiedy nie wrócił.  
— Z Maxem na pizzę i do kina — mamrocze Jo niechętnie. — Jego starsza siostra nas zawiezie i przywiezie, okej?  
Ellen przyzwalająco kiwa głową, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać od zapytania jeszcze:  
— I to dla niego tak się odstawiłaś?  
Jo natychmiast oblewa się rumieńcem.  
— Nie twoja sprawa — odwarkuje. — To, że ty w niczym nie przypominasz kobiety, nie znaczy, że ja mam być taka sama! — Po tych słowach gwałtownie łapie plecak kostkę (nijak niepasujący do kwiecistej sukienki) i wybiega z baru.  
— Oho, charakterek po mamusi.  
Tim, jeden z dawnych kumpli Billa, przysiada się do baru.  
Ellen fuka cicho, ale nie odpowiada. Znają się od lat, stary łowca jest jednym z niewielu gości, którzy mogą sobie na takie komentarze pozwolić.  
Ale czy nawet on nie pamięta, że kiedyś byłam inna? — zastanawia się Ellen, dolewając mu piwa.  
Sama nie wie, dlaczego uwaga Jo tak ją zabolała. Nie uważa, że jest mało kobieca. Albo raczej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawia, bo i kogo to obchodzi? Ma na głowie zajazd, bandę łowców i dorastającą córkę. Radzi sobie z tym całym bałaganem od lat zupełnie sama. W chwilach słabości powtarza sobie, że powinna być dumna z tego, jak dobrze jej to wychodzi. Dlaczego miałoby być jej przykro przez uwagę, że nie nosi sukienek i obcasów?  
Ale w głębi duszy Ellen już wie, że nie o to chodzi. Zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak naprawdę widzi ją córka. Czy nawet dla Jo zaczęła już przypominać groźnego sierżanta trzymającego wszystkich na krótkiej smyczy? Owszem, jest twarda i zasadnicza. Musiała się zmienić po śmierci Billa, może nawet wcześniej, gdy on wrócił do polowania (Jo miała już całe pięć lat, według niego była dość duża, by poradzić sobie bez ojca — żony nawet nie zapytał o zdanie). Najpierw udawała silniejszą niż w rzeczywistości, w końcu jednak maska powoli stała się jej prawdziwą twarzą. Ale przecież wciąż potrafiła być inna. Czytała Jo bajeczki, ocierała łzy, całowała rozbite kolana, tuliła ją, gdy mała miała koszmar, trzymała za rączkę, gdy wracała do snu... Nagle Ellen zdaje sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczą Jo-dziewczynki, małej słodkiej blondyneczki z kucykami.  
— Czas leci szybciej, niż nam się wydaje, Tim — mruczy w kierunku starego łowcy, który cierpliwie czekał na jej odpowiedź. — Jeszcze niedawno miałam w domu dziecko, teraz mam już prawie kobietę.  
Mężczyzna kiwa głową.  
— I jest zupełnie taka jak ty, kiedy wychodziłaś za Billa.  
Ellen patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
— Pamiętasz, jaka wtedy byłam? Na pewno nie miałam takiego tupetu.  
— Pamiętam, kiedy mi cię przedstawił. Nieśmiała szara myszka w sukience w słoneczniki. — Tim uśmiecha się z rozrzewnieniem. — Początkowo nie sądziłem, że nadajesz się na żonę dla łowcy, ale szybko okazało się, jak bardzo się myliłem.  
Ellen kiwa głową.  
— Po jego śmierci musiałam...  
Tim przerywa jej jednak.  
— O nie, poznałem się na tobie znacznie wcześniej. Może i brakowało ci odwagi i wiary w siebie, ale na pewno nie charakteru. Miałaś w sobie więcej uporu i samozaparcia niż większość ludzi, których znałem. Wiedziałem, że ten upór nie da ci zginąć.  
Ellen potrząsa głową.  
— Nie wiem, zawsze myślę sobie, że poradziłam sobie tylko dlatego, że musiałam. Dla Jo. A teraz ona jest już prawie dorosła. Szkoda, że nie pozna nigdy tamtej dziewczyny sprzed lat. Może łatwiej byłoby jej zrozumieć... Może tamta Ellen szybciej by się z nią dogadała.  
— Hej. — Tim na moment kładzie swoją ciężką, pokrytą bliznami dłoń na jej ręce. — Nie bierz sobie tego do głowy, Ell. Jo widzi więcej, niż po sobie pokazuje. I myślę, że ona też już dawno się na tobie poznała.


End file.
